


A Cooper Thanksgiving

by curlsandcrown



Series: Universes in which Bughead gets engaged [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Marriage Proposal, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: This Cooper family Thanksgiving doesn’t go quite as Alice planned thanks to Jughead Jones.





	A Cooper Thanksgiving

If he could pick one thing about Betty’s parents that he loved, it was that they really knew how to throw one hell of a party. The food was always exceptional and the girls would always bake together. This year for Thanksgiving, Veronica and Archie would be there too, which would partially help him from having to watch football with Hal. 

When it was time to eat, everyone was sat by their place cards, which was Alice’s doing since there were significantly more people than last year. He was at the end of one table near her mother with Betty to his left then Veronica and Archie. Polly and the twins were on the other side then Hal opposite of Alice. 

All that he could think about was the ring that’s been burning a hole in his pocket. Jughead was trying to figure out the perfect time to propose to Betty but he had to keep the ring on his person because Betty would be able to find it even if it wasn’t on purpose. 

“Should we all say what we’re thankful for this year?” Alice smiles at everyone and proceeds to go on a spiel about how she’s thankful for her family and all their accomplishments, even bragging about him, Veronica and Archie. 

It just makes him even more nervous. He briefly wonders if he should’ve asked her father for permission earlier when it was just the two of them in the room.

“I’m thankful for the twins and how they keep Jason’s memory alive,” Polly says, looking at the strawberry blonde children across from him. For a moment, he swears he sees Alice’s nose scrunch before looking lovingly at her grandchildren. “And that we got the new apartment I applied for!”

Everyone makes a brief congratulations and he smiles over at her before looking down at his plate. Hal goes next, basically mimicking what Alice said in his own goofy way then looks lovingly to Alice and how happy he is that they’ll be getting away after the kids graduate college. 

Jughead may want to throw up the closer it gets to his turn. 

Next Veronica goes into a long Lodge speech, saying how she’s thankful for her bestie that’s the best and how she’s glad they’re all going to college together in New York. That she’s so thankful for Archie and how she can’t wait to start the rest of their lives together once they’re done with college. 

Like Hal, his redheaded best friend basically says the same and how he’s glad that they’ve all remained so close. 

Then his beautiful girlfriend, in true Betty fashion, basically ruins him. 

“I’m so thankful to be here with all of you, everyone that I love the most in the world. I’m glad that mom and dad will get to travel the world soon, that Polly has found a genuine love who will help her take care of the twins - even though I am a bit sad he couldn’t make it. That we all got amazing internships to do what we want after college.” Then she turns to him and he feels like his body is on fire from nerves. “And you, Jughead. Everything you’ve done to keep a roof over our heads, how hard you’ve worked. The way you support and love me. I’m the most thankful for you.”

He feels like his throat is closing up. Jughead clears his throat a few times when Alice announces “last but not least.” 

“I, uh…” he looks around at everyone then down at the table. His hand comes up and he swipes his thumb across his nose then looks next to him to Betty. Her hair is down and curled, wearing a beautiful purple dress, those damn green eyes sparkling back at him. He quickly looks away and tugs at his collar. “I’m thankful for,” he trails off then looks across him, the twins cocking their heads at him. 

Then it just comes out and he flinches at the way it does after he says it.

“Can I marry your daughter?”

Everything turns into absolute chaos when a string of responses come out. First Hal chokes on his drink and spits it out onto the rolls. Then a chorus of:   
“What!?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Bro!”  
“Oh my God, that’s so sweet!”  
“You have got to be kidding me!”   
“Yaaaaaaaay!!!!”

The twins take this as a good time to reach onto their plate and throw food across the table, some mashed potatoes smacking Archie in the face. The redhead laughs and starts to wipe his face with his hand before Veronica starts to chastise him. Alice throws a glare his way before raising her voice to Hal across the table who is still coughing up a lung. 

But while everything is crazy, Betty is looking at him with tears in her eyes. They dart towards her family before meeting his again. 

“Jug….are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, Betts. I love you.” He gets out of his chair and kneels in front of her on one knee, presenting a simple but beautiful rose gold ring that he knew she would love. “Will you marry me?”

She cries and says a quiet yes, pulling him close to kiss him before he slides the piece of jewelry onto her finger. It’s right then that he looks over and notices everyone has their eyes on him, all the women with hands over their hearts and tears in their eyes. 

Archie is grinning widely and when he locks eyes with his best friend, the redhead, still with a little bit of potatoes on his face, says loudly, “That’s fucking awesome!” 

“Language!” Alice, Veronica, and Polly all shout in his direction, Polly trying to cover both of the twins’ ears at the same time. Archie just looks at them nervously and shrugs, muttering an apology. But he shoots Jughead a thumbs up all the same. 

He’s hesitant to look straight at Hal to see his reaction, but he lets his eyes settle on Betty’s father (his now future father in law) and swallows roughly. It’s not like he wouldn’t have asked Betty without her parent’s permission, but he had thought that it would be the right thing to do seeing as how the Coopers are a relatively traditional family. 

Hal’s wiping at his mouth with his cloth napkin before he lets out a sigh. Then he shakes his head in exasperation and glances over at his wife. Now, Alice is the scariest person he’s ever met, but when he looks over at her, she’s trying to wipe her eyes without anyone noticing. 

“Oh, honey,” she says softly and looks to Betty. And Betty’s sitting there smiling so lovingly at her left hand and the new ring sitting on her finger. He sees the moment that Alice’s facade drops completely and Jughead slowly sits back down, eyes still on the woman. 

“Betty,” he whispers, nudging her arm gently with his elbow.

Betty’s head snaps up and she leans over the table to show Veronica and then her sister the ring, before her eyes settle on her mother. Pulling her hand back to herself, she stands up and takes a deep breath. 

“I have something to add to what I was saying earlier,” she says easily. “I’m thankful for my family who, I hope, is happy for me and Jughead right now. And, most importantly,” she continues while looking down at him. “I’m thankful for my fiance. I’ve loved you since you kissed me for the first time, and there’s no one else who could ever make me this happy.” 

That shuts up any retort from Alice or Hal because, no matter what they think of him, Betty is the strongest willed woman he’s ever met, and if she’s this happy, he’s sure that even Alice Cooper herself couldn’t object too loudly. And she’s going to be his wife. 

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he speaks up once Betty is sitting back down, hand wrapped around his under the table. “I’m thankful that this beautiful woman is going to be my wife. Whenever you want, Betty. I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A little fluff to make up for the angst of the last fic? Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate! Written by J + R.
> 
> Requests are open on Tumblr (curlsandcrown) and we would love to see what ideas you all have for us. 
> 
> J + R


End file.
